Dragon Quest Heroes II/DLC
Every update and downloadable item available after the game's release is free of charge. Save File Bonus Begin the game with a save file of Dragon Quest Builders to obtain the Wooden Mallet for the protagonists and Ornaze. Builder's Wooden Mallet (DQH2 DLC).png|Builder's Wooden Mallet Pre-Order Bonus Buy the game new to receive codes for an Energy Ball item and the first Dragon Quest protagonist costumes for Razel and Teresia. Razel DQ1 Costume (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Dragon Quest I protagonist costume Teresia DQ1 Costume (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Dragon Quest I protagonist costume Japanese Store Bonuses Reserve the game at specific outlets to receive specific redeemable codes. :Square e-STORE (either edition): Slime Knight Shield and Energy Ball :Lawson/Loppi HMV: Killer Panther Claws and Energy Ball :Sofamap, Kojima, Biccamera: Killer Machine Bowgun and Energy Ball :Game TSUTAYA: Slime Tower Stick and Energy Ball :Amazon.jp: Baby Satan Fork and Energy Ball :AEON: Momonja Whip and Energy Ball :PlayStation Store: Golem Glove and Energy Ball Slime Knight Shield (DQH2 DLC).png|Slime Knight Shield Killer Panther Claws (DQH2 DLC).png|Killer Panther Claws Killer Machine Bowgun (DQH2 DLC).png|Killer Machine Bowgun Slime Tower Stick (DQH2 DLC).png|Slime Tower Stick Baby Satan Fork (DQH2 DLC).png|Baby Satan Fork Momonja Whip (DQH2 DLC).png|Momonja Whip Golem Glove (DQH2 DLC).png|Golem Glove PlayStation Plus Bonus PlayStation Plus members can download the Lucky Boomerang for Maribel. The offer ends November 30, 2016. Lucky Boomerang (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Lucky Boomerang V Jump Bonus Purchase the Giant July issue to receive a code for the Dancing Jewel Soroban for Torneco. Dancing Jewel Soroban (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Dancing Jewel Soroban V Jump Guidebook Bonus Purchase V Jump Books Dragon Quest Heroes II Futago no Oh to Yogen no Owari ~Shuuren no Shou~ to receive codes for the Demon Club and a Metal Key Exchange Ticket which unlocks Metal King in the Time Labyrinth. Demon Club (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Demon Club Metal Key Exchange Ticket (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Metal Key Exchange Ticket Set 1 Side stories for Torneco, and Maribel and Gabo. Clear these scenarios to receive Slime versions of their weapons. Slime weaponry for the protagonists, Ceser, and Ornaze will be unlocked in the Metal Exchange Shop. Slime Abacus (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Slime Abacus for Torneco Dqheroes-aeon.png|Slime Edge for Maribel Slime Claws (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Slime Claws for Gabo Slime Twin Swords (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Slime Twin Swords for protagonist Slime Flail (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Slime Flail for protagonist Slime Stick (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Slime Stick for protagonist Slime Staff (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Slime Staff for protagonist Slime Blade (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Slime Blade for Ceser Dqheroes-amazonjp.jpg|Slime Axe for Ornaze and protagonist Set 2 Estark from Dragon Quest IV will be unlocked in the Time Labyrinth. Defeat him to receive the Estark Twin Swords. Side stories for Maya and Minea, and Terry and Carver will be available. Clear these two stories to receive Slime versions of their weaponry. Estark (DQH2).jpg|Estark Estark Twin Swords (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Estark Twin Swords Dqheroes-psplus.jpg|Slime Fan for Maya Slime Tarot Cards (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Slime Tarot Cards for Minea Dqheroes-sqenixstore.jpg|Slime Sword for Terry and protagonist Dqheroes-lawsondlc.jpg|Slime Gloves for Carver and Alena Set 3 Side stories for Jessica and Angelo, and Alena and Kiryl will be available. Clear these scenarios to receive Slime versions of their weaponry. Luceus, Aurora, Bianca, and Nera can be used in the Time Labyrinth. Slime Whip (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Slime Whip for Jessica and protagonist Dqheroes-tsutaya.png|Slime Arrow for Angelo and protagonist Slime Spear (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Slime Spear for Kiryl and protagonist Set 4 Dragonlord from Dragon Quest will be unlocked in the Time Labyrinth. Defeat him to receive the Dragonlord Wand. King Doric, Isla, Yangus, and Psaro can be used in the Time Labyrinth. Dragonlord (DQH2).jpg|Dragonlord Dragonlord 2 (DQH2).jpg|Second form Dragonlord Wand (DQH2 DLC).jpg|Dragonlord Wand Monster Coin Battle A new multiplayer option solely dedicated to Monster Coins. Update 1.02 (PS4) Fixes a bug that prevents players from receiving items from Erinn. Category:Downloadable Content